


Waltz With Me

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier dances well, for a sky pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz With Me

Balthier dances well. He leads with confidence and seems to take no notice that counting her ears and stilettos, she towers over him. His hands, one grasped around hers, the other settled into the small of her back, remain warm, firm, and gentle as he guides her through a series of turns.

How he keeps time, Fran does not know, no music plays in the empty cargo bay, and his smile is too natural to hide a hum. His feet do not tap. He focuses all his attention on the nearness of their body. For a split second, without interrupting their measure, he removes the hand from her back and coaxes her to look at him.

She is captured. The smell of his sandalwood soap, the softness of his shirt beneath one hand and the grasp of the other assault her senses. And for a second, her sensitive ears can almost catch the music that plays in his head. She surrenders to the rhythm and falls into his step.

Not that she can tell him.

The dance ends, and Balthier leans against the wall of the cargo bay. "See, that's how it's done. It's not terribly hard, once you get the idea of it."

"You dance well, for a sky pirate." She replies with a brittle tone. Now that the euphoria of motion has ended, she can think of all the practice he's had, with how many women.

"In a past I'd just as soon forsake, there are are still things worth knowing. And..." he looks her straight in the eyes, a gesture he usually avoids, "there are people who can take the taint away from even the bitterest memories."

"You dance very well, indeed."

That is all she can say.


End file.
